A Tiger's Victory (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (Takes place during the 2017 AFL Grand Final) Claude has suffered a nervous breakdown when the Crows has lost to the Tigers. Stripes then calms him down as he spoke to the Crow for his team to do better.


**Hello! I'm back with another story! This story will take place between The Grand Final of the Richmond Tigers against the Adelaide Crows. However, enjoy the story!**

_2017, Melbourne Cricket Ground, Australia.._

Claude was getting ready for gameday against the Tigers. Claude finished doing his laundry, and gotten himself well prepared for the AFL Grand Final. Claude looked at the mirror inside the bathroom, and then smiled as he used his "Fingergun" pose.

"What a lucky Crow you are.." Claude said to himself, smiling.

After he finished his "Fingergun" pose, he went out of the bathroom, and then saw a flag on the ground. Not just any team flag that represents his team, but a Richmond Tigers flag!

"Huh. That's weird.. I didn't remember that object being left on the ground.." Claude said.

Claude picked up the flag, and then placed it on the table. Claude then exited the stadium's inside entrance as he entered the field. Claude sighed, and then gazed at the sky.

"Alright, Claude. You can do this.." Claude sighed.

Claude was pacing back and forth, until he heard a voice just about a mile away at the field of the stadium. Claude ran as he followed the voice, until he stopped as he saw Stripes, cheering for the Tigers to win the Grand Final.

"Uh, Stripes?" Claude asked.

Stripes then turned to Claude.

"Oh, hi Claude!" Stripes replied to Claude.

Claude waved back at Stripes. The sun shone brightly, however still not a very hot weather.

"I'm ready for the Final. You?" Claude asked.

"I am!" Stripes cheered.

_Later.._

Stripes gotten himself ready for the AFL Grand Final. Claude became nervous when his team is going to lose the Final. Stripes waited until his team made it to the finals for the first time since 1982. Stripes then turned to the Crow.

"Claude? Are you alright?" Stripes asked.

"Yeah, I'm just..nervous.." Claude replied.

"Nervous? Why's that?" Stripes asked.

"It's because of how my team isn't going to win this year.." Claude replied.

"Don't worry, Claude. If the Crows lose, then try to do better!" Stripes said to Claude.

Claude smiled after what Stripes said. It is gametime, and the Tigers and the Crows are ready to enter the field. Stripes followed the Tigers players while Claude went out the field.

_Later, Gametime.._

The Crows and the Tigers entered the field as Claude and Stripes cheered. The fans have been cheering for the Tigers just to win, but the Crows fans wanted their team to win. As the game started, Stripes and Claude watched the players prepare for a kick.

"_C'mon, Crows.. You can do this.._" Claude thought..

The player kicked the ball to the goal mouth as the Crows scored. Claude and the fans cheered as the Crows scored.

"_What a score.._" Stripes thought.

The Tigers are ready to play. The Tigers player kicked the ball, and the other caught the ball just for the 16-minute mark to end. It took 16 minutes for the Tigers to take the lead. The Crows were now at 11 points . Claude paced again as he wanted his team to win.

_Second Quarter.._

Claude was getting excited when the team is ready to play. The team scored a couple of points as the fans cheered more.

"Great score.." Stripes huffed.

Claude then turned to Stripes as he saw the Tiger, disappointed.

"Stripes? Are you alright?" Claude asked.

"I'm good. I'm just.. A little frustrated for the lead to get through.." Stripes replied.

Claude then tilted his head, and then continued to watch the game. The Tigers prepare to kick the ball, as the lead increases. Claude then shook as the Tigers have dominated the Crows lead.

"YAAS! TIGES!" Stripes cheered.

Claude then sighed, and then continued to watch the game.

The Tigers are ready for the Third Quarter. The Tigers scored 9 points as Stripes cheered some more before the next period has started. Claude became disappointed. He was right.. His team is going to lose as the Tigers took the lead before the Third Quarter started.

_Third Quarter.._

Claude was sweating. His team needed a comeback score to win the final. Stripes became more excited as his team leaded the score then the Crows. Claude started to calm down a little as he pretended nothing bad has happened.

"Good on Ya' Tigers!" Stripes cheered.

Claude sighed. The Tigers now lead to 28 points before the Crows needed a comeback win. Graham answered his third goal as the score was kept before the Crows lead by 34 points. Claude started to calm down a bit more as the Crows needed a comeback to win.

_Final Quarter.._

It is time for the Final Quarter. Claude starts to get nervous as the Crows are about to lose. Stripes is right.. The Crows needed to do better next year as the Tigers led the quarter by more pressure. When the goal by 90 seconds was snuffed out by a final hope, Claude shook. The Tigers had their hope to win the final.

"_This..can't..be.._" Claude thought, frightened.

He was horrified as the Tigers won the Finals. All of the Tigers fans cheered as the team won the Finals for the first time since 1982. Claude then got out of the seats, and then entered the locker room as Stripes turned to the Crow. Stripes shook a little as Claude entered the locker room.

"Claude! Wait!" Striped yelled, running to Claude.

_Meanwhile at the Locker Room.._

Claude was angry, and even sad at the same time. Stripes came inside as she saw Claude, all curled up.

"Claude?" Stripes asked.

No answer. Stripes tried to make him get up, but then Claude backed away.

"Claude? I just wanna say that I'm sorry that your team lost.." Stripes said to Claude.

Claude then got up, and spoke to Stripes.

"Stripes, you are right. My team really needs to be better next year. My team needs improving, and if next year, my team wouldn't make the playoffs." Claude replied.

"Claude, your team is going to do better next year.. I promise.." Stripes replied.

Then, a voice is heard.

"Stripes! Claude! You're going to miss the Trophy Presentation!" A voice called.

"C'mon, Claude!" Stripes said to Claude.

Claude then followed Stripes as they entered the field.

_Later.._

Dustin Martin held on to the AFL Trophy as the Tigers players even Stripes watched. Stripes held on to Claude's hand, and then spoke.

"Great game, Claude.." Stripes said to Claude. 

"Great game, Stripes.." Claude replied.

After the Trophy Presentation, the Tigers Players all got themselves prepared for the Celebration of the Grand Final. Stripes then spoke to Claude.

"Have a good offseason, buddy.." Stripes said to Claude.

Claude then spoke.

"You too, Stripes.." Claude replied.

Claude then drove back to the Mascot Manor as Stripes and the Tigers players all entered the stage.

_The End.._


End file.
